


One Day At A Time

by BlaineyDays1



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanfic, Glee - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineyDays1/pseuds/BlaineyDays1
Summary: This is a new Fanfic I’m trying out. Warning- Kurt gets into an accident. No one knows when he will wake up. There will be different points of view on different days. Some characters will get multiple days (Such as Blaine). I understand that this one isn’t for everyone but here is the first part! Let me know what you think.
Relationships: Kurt and Blaine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Day one- Blaine Anderson. Kurts Husband. Father of Tracy Hummel-Anderson

“You should’ve seen Kurt today in rehearsal. He is amazing- really. I remember when Will made him go to booty camp because all he knew how to do was that shimmy move he’s always done… do you remember that?” 

Blaine was barely listening to Rachels voice on the other end of his phone line. Tracy, his beautiful baby girl, was crying out for his attention. However, he was very pleased to hear that his husband is doing so well with his dancing. Kurt has been practicing so hard ever since he got his new exciting role on broadway. 

“I do remember that, actually. I asked Shue if I could join in just to spend more time with him.” Blaine laughed at the memory. It was so long ago but he remembers it clear as day. 

Rachels voice brought Blaine back to the present as he was caught in his flashback. “So- where is he? I hear Tracy crying. Usually Kurt turns on that acoustic version on Daydream Believer to calm her down.” 

“I assumed he was with you?” Blaine said, confused. He looked at the time. Kurt is usually home by 6 but the clock is saying that it was 7:25. 

Rachel was silent for a moment. “Hmm.. no. He left rehearsal early today. Around 3…. You haven’t talked to him?”

“Not since he had his lunch break.” Blaine was suddenly feeling very on edge. Kurt calls him every chance he gets. Why wasn’t he home if he left work at 3?

“Im going to call Burt. Ill call when I know something.” Blaine hung up before Rachel could respond. He was too worried to feel like he was being rude. 

The phone rang for a few short moments. Blaine knew Burt was in DC for a meeting but he always answers when he or Kurt called. 

“Blaine! Hows my favorite son in law?” Burt seemed excited that Blaine called. As usual. 

“Im your only son in law, Burt.” Blaine made an attempt to laugh. 

Burt sounded different when he replied-concerned. “You’d be my favorite either way. Now, what’s wrong? You sound weird.” 

Blaine tried to calm his voice down. He didn’t want to cause Burt to panic for no reason. It is Manhattan after all- Kurt could be in traffic or maybe lost track of time in a sheet music store. “Have you talked to Kurt today?”

“No. We talked last night and he said he’d call again later today. Why? He’s not home? Where’s Tracy?” Blaine took a deep breath. His attempt to keep Burt calm was a complete fail but Blaine definitely knew how he was feeling.

“Tracy is great. She’s with me. Kurt, however, hasn’t been home. He left work at 3 and no one has heard from him. I’m about to go out to find him.” Blaines voice was deeply concerned and colored with panic. 

Blaines phone beeped- he looked down to see a number that he didn’t recognize calling him. 

“Some one is calling now. Ill let you know if its Kurt.” Blaine ended his call with Burt and answered the new unknown number.

“Hello?” Blaine heard the shakiness of his voice.

“Hi. I am Shonda Jones from the Hospital of Manhattan. I’m looking for a Blaine Hummel-Anderson?”

Blaines heart shattered. He felt the blood drain from his face and had to grab onto Tracys highchair for support.

“This is Blaine.” He said in a dead voice.

“It seems as though your husband, Kurt, was in an accident. He is alive but we are going to need you to come down right away.”


	2. Chapter 2-Burt Hummel, Father of Kurt, Father In Law of Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day after the first chapter. POV is from Burt.

Tick-tock-tick-tock

Burt listened to the clock that was in the room. Everything seemed so silent. He looked at Blaine, who was tossing and turning in his sleep on an uncomfortable looking cot next to Kurts bed. Burt was surprised that he was even able to sleep. He has refused to leave Kurt side- even for a moment. 

Burt sighed. His son. How could he be sitting here looking at his son in a hospital bed again? 

He thought about the last time Kurt was here in this cold and insufferable place. He thought about Kurt in a dark ally alone after someone had harmed him so many years ago.

Tick-tock-tick-tock

Burt couldn't sit still any longer. It's all just too much.

He walked just outside of the room and got out his phone. It only had to ring once before there was an answer.

"How is he doing? Please tell me he's okay." Burt could tell that Carole had been crying. He hears the hurt and desperation in her voice. She's already lost one son- she can't handle losing another.

"He's still not awake. I just needed to hear your voice." Burt leaned his head against the hospital wall. He felt dizzy.

"Where is Blaine and Tracy?" Carole asked.

It took a second for Burt to answer. Everything seemed like a haze. "Um.. Tracy is with Rachel and Jesse. Blaine is here with me. I've never seen him so lifeless, Carole. He can't lose Kurt. He's barley hanging in there right now." 

Carole was silent for a long moment. "We know what it's like to be in his position, Burt. We know how that feeling of helplessness can have you on your knees." 

"I know... I...I just hate seeing him like this. Every time I see the kid he's so full of life. He's our son too and I can't stand to see him hurting like we did."

"There's still hope for Kurt. You both need to see that and hold onto that hope. Trust that things will turn out okay. I love you-so much."

Carole always knew the exact right thing to say. "I love you. I'll call you soon." Burt hung up the phone and took another deep breath before going back into Kurts room.

When he walked in Blaine was sitting next to Kurt, softly holding his hand. 

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised you're already awake. Didn't look like you were sleeping all that well anyways." Burt said. 

Blaine just shook his head. He always kept his eyes on Kurt. 

They were silent for a long time. They were both comfortable with each other. They are family in every way. 

"Blaine... do you remember the first time we met?" 

Confusion overtook the look of exhaustion on Blaines face. This question obviously caught him off guard. 

"Of course I do. You never forget waking up in your friends bed with a hangover and seeing a man you've never met before in your life staring at you. Plus you had that apron on to top it off." Blaine attempted to smile but it never reached his eyes.

Burt chuckled softly. "Yeah... Kurt gave me that for Christmas one year. He told me that he refused to let me cook anymore if I didn't learn how to make something at least a little edible."

"He's great at finding ways to bond with people he cares about. I guess he didn't think you'd be into duetting with him all the time." Blaine gave Burt a mocking look.  
"But why do you ask? I mean.. about the first time we met." 

"Because that was the day that I knew Kurt was going to be okay. Whatever life threw at him I knew that he would have you beside him. He wouldn't be alone anymore." Burt looked at Kurt for a long moment before continuing.   
"He knew he would always have me by his side but it's not the same. He needed someone like you. Well... no. He needed you, Blaine." 

Blaine shook his head. "I needed him." 

"You both needed each other." Burt said with complete seriousness. It was like Kurt and Blaine were tied together with an unbreakable string. Burt has always seen that- even in their darkest moments. 

Blaine sighed. "I just wish I realized sooner. That I was in love with him." Blaine looked at Kurt with such longing that Burt almost looked away. It felt like such a private moment. 

"I knew the moment I saw you walking into my car shop. Although, I admit you caught me off guard with the sex talk." Burt laughed. He didn't know it was possible to laugh with Kurt being in the shape that he was in-but he loves Blaine. Burt needed him too. 

"I still can't believe I did that." Blaine laughed. A little more life-like this time. 

"I can." Burt said and put his hand on Blaines shoulder. "Love makes you do things without even hesitating." 

"I really loved him from the start. I was just too blind and confused with myself to see that." Blaine was frowning again. 

Burt looked Blaine in the eyes. "What matters is that you love him. You have always loved him. He's always loved you."

Blaine wiped away the tears that were falling from his eyes. "Thank you for accepting us, Burt. For loving us both unconditionally. I can't do this without you." 

"You don't have to thank me for loving and accepting my family. We are in this together. You and me." Burt said as he wiped the tears from his eyes as well.


	3. Chapter 3- Rachel Berry, Kurts Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is day 3 from Rachels POV. This one will be shorter.

Rachel walked into Kurts hospital room not really knowing what to expect. She feels horrible that its taken her this long to come visit but she's been taking care of Tracy- who is now with Jesse at home.

When she saw Kurt her heart was in pieces. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her best friend.

"Rachel. How are you?" Burt greeted her simply. She noticed Blaine sitting by Kurt- staring at him with eyes full of sadness. It was hard to see.

"I'm okay, all things considered. Just worried. Has there been any updates?" Rachel looked around to see if there was a nurse outside but saw no one.

"No. Nothing new. They said we just have to play the waiting game. Frustrating as hell if you ask me." Burts voice was full of worry but had the slightest hint of anger. He's always so calm. It took Rachel off guard.

"Blaine." Rachel greeted him softly. He looked so...fragile. Like a single word could break him.

Blaine looked up and nodded at Rachel. "How is Tracy?" 

"She's great. Jesse likes to sing her to sleep every night. We sang I Want To Hold Your Hand last night. That song has always been one of my favorites that Kurt sang back in glee club." Rachel remembers Kurt singing that song for his dad when he was in the hospital. She held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

Blaine gave a small smile. "We have always had a thing for The Beatles." 

Burt laughed. "Kurts mother loved that band. We would play them all the time when he was a kid. He knew every word to Eleanor Rigby before he knew the entire alphabet." 

It was silent for a long moment before Rachel broke the silence. "I've been talking to Will. He's coming to visit soon. Sadly, Emma has to stay home with the kids but-"

"Kurt?!?" Rachel was startled when Blaine interrupted her unexpectedly. She looked at Kurt but nothing about him had changed. What happened? 

Rachel wasn't the only one shocked and confused. Her and Burt both stared at Blaine as if he's finally snapped. 

"Kurt- can you hear me? Do that again. Please. It's me. It's Blaine." Rachel was distracted by the desperation in Blaines voice.

"Blaine? What's happening?" Burt said.

Blaine was on his feet but had one hand on Kurts hand and his other hand softly caressing Kurts face. He was leaned in closely as if he was waiting for him to open his eyes. 

"He moved his hand! I swear! Burt- he moved his hand." Blaines voice had the slightest bit of hope in it.

Burt ran over to the other side of Kurts bed. "Rachel- go get a nurse. Hurry!" 

Rachel was in complete shock at what was happening. She couldn't move. 

"Rachel!" Blaine yelled. Not out of anger but with definite impatience. "Please!"

Rachel snapped out of her trance and ran to go find a nurse.


End file.
